Rated T for Teen
by Light Derived from Darkness
Summary: Beast Boy seems to be misinterpreting the ratings on video games quite often lately and comes home with some shocking purchases...Please R&R.


**Summary:** Beast Boy seems to be misinterpreting the ratings on video games quite often lately and comes home with some shocking purchases…A silly little fic that popped into my mind and wouldn't leave me alone. Please review and tell me what you think of it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Teen Titans or anything in association with it.

**Rated T for Teen**

Beast Boy waltzed into the Tower during the early evening, several shopping bags clutched in his eager arms as he rushed up the stairs to the top floor of their home, wielding his purchases.

"You'd better have gotten that new racing game I asked you to get, "Roadkill 2," Cyborg said from where he sat on the couch ahead, burping immediately afterwards from the countless sodas he had drank while sitting there for five straight hours since dawn.

"Yeah, yeah, I got your cruddy game," Beast Boy said, retrieving the requested cartridge and tossing it to his teammate. "But there were some other really cool looking games there so I got them too with all that Christmas and birthday money I've been saving up forever."

Cyborg turned around with a look of interest as Robin peered into the shopping bag. "Oh yeah? What did ya pick out?"

Beast Boy grinned happily and leapt over the back of the couch, taking a seat and spilling out his purchases onto the carpet. Cyborg picked up the nearest game to him, staring at the front of it for a moment before reading the title.

"'Bloodstained Carnage?' Funny, I haven't heard about this one. Let's pop it in and try 'er out," Cyborg said, though flinching a bit at the horrendous depiction on the cover and tossing the CD-rom into the drive without a second glimpse.

Upon playing a single level of the game, all but Raven felt utterly ill from the horrific and gory graphics of the game. By the end, Starfire was weeping and speaking of a war she had witnessed during her childhood, Beast Boy was leaning over the edge of a wastebasket and Robin was looking pale and ready to use the garbage can himself. Cyborg slammed the video game system off and tossed the CD-rom back into its case, reading the small label at the bottom of it and growling momentarily at Beast Boy.

"This says AO you moron, do you know what that rating stands for?!" Cyborg shouted, and Beast Boy shrugged and put on his usual innocent expression whenever he was accused of something.

"Ummm, Adolescents?" he said, and Cyborg looked prepared to have smoke emit from his ears.

"No, Adults Only. Look at this warning on the back: Intense Violence, Strong lyrics, Drug Reference and Sexual Themes! You have a lot of nerve bringing this kind of garbage here! You're just lucky we only played the first level or we might have had to watch the rest of this garbage!" he shouted, and Beast Boy cowered and retrieved another game from the bowels of his shopping bag, tossing 'Bloodstained Carnage' into the trash bin once Robin was done using it.

"Well…how about this?" he offered with a renewed grin, holding up an innocent-looking game with the glittery title of "Magical Voyage" written across the top of it. Cyborg sighed and rubbed his forehead, knowing thanks to their first game they probably wouldn't sleep for the next few nights.

"Just put it in…"

Beast Boy did so and automatically a loud and boisterous fairytale creature appeared on the screen, a multicolored unicorn that seemed to shatter Starfire's sadness and fear of the first game as she embraced the television screen. The others, however, were beginning to feel ill all over again. Raven hid her face behind her book just to escape looking at it.

"Hi! My name is Huggiekins the Magical Unicorn, and I'm going to carry you across the beautiful lands of Fantasyland!"

"Oh Beast Boy…" Cyborg said, suddenly pulling the changeling into a massive headlock with another disgusted expression. "Did you happen to catch a glimpse of the rating on this game?"

"Yeah, EC, excellent," Beast Boy said with a grin.

"Try EARLY CHILDHOOD!" Cyborg shouted, snatching this disk from the video game system as well. A disappointed Starfire quickly snatched the game from midair as they attempted to toss it, and hugged it happily.

"Okay, there are only two games left. This one's called 'Halo.' People say this one rocks, but they were all out of the sequel so I bought this one."

"It's Rated M for Mature, Beast Boy; who knows what could be in it?"

"Oh come on Cyborg, give it a shot. It's an action game about wiping out aliens!"

Cyborg sighed against and grabbed his controller, looking up at the eerily beginning music to the video game began to play. "All right, we'll give it a shot."

They played several levels with some success, finally getting into the game when suddenly they hit a level in which they walked through a hallway dripping with alien blood.

Normally, this wouldn't have bothered them much at all, but after having played 'Bloodstained Carnage' earlier, just the sight of any sort of blood was enough to make them feel ill. They opened the windows and emptied themselves before Cyborg finally throttled Beast Boy half to death.

"Didn't you get a game that's not either violent or for preschoolers?!" he shouted, and Beast Boy nodded, indicating his final game in the batch.

"Yu-Gi-Oh: The Falsebound Kingdom."

"Rated?"  
"E…for everyone?"

"Well why didn't you say so?" Cyborg said, rushing back over to their game station and starting it up with the game. "I am so going to be the greatest Yu-Gi-Oh duelist ever!"

"Hey! That's my game! And because of that, I claim _myself_ as the top duelist!" Best Boy said, grabbing his own controller off the ground and beginning to play, though neither of them knew quite what to do.

Robin turned to Raven, who had been watching all of this out of the corner of her eye as she continued to read. "If they were looking for a game to play, then why didn't they just play Cyborg's racing game?"

"Because they're idiots," she sighed, returning to her book. "And they wonder _why_ I never play video games…"

_See? A completely random and stupid idea, tell me what you think of it! It wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it, so here's what came of an idea stalking me…_


End file.
